Stanford Saves Unattainabell, Rolls a Saving Throw
by labyrinthrunner24
Summary: Stanford Pines rescues a damsel in distress and she thanks him...thoroughly. Lemon, Rated M for Smut.


It was the end of days. I didn't realize it would be so weird. As I looked on with the other townsfolk, an urge to run gripped me so badly that I didn't even think of it. I took off away from the odd rift in the sky as the air was filled. As I did, a shout from somewhere drew my attention. Stanford Pines, the man who recently came back from the dead, was waving at me. As my breath tightened in my chest, I felt his hand grab my arm and yank me towards an overturned truck.

"This way!" He shouted. I complied. We skidded into other he can and huddled together, hearing the leathery screech of the eye bats flying overhead. As soon as the sound of their flapping faded, we both sighed in relief.

"This is probably the worst date I've ever been on." I joked, trembling with adrenaline. He didn't laugh, crawling towards the entrance and peeking out.

"We should be safe here for now." He said, scooting back and leaning against the truck roof. I looked around, noticing a few ice cream wrappers and old refrigerator equipment.

"Holed up in an ice cream truck?" I asked. Ford just shrugged.

"You should get some rest. It is going to be a long Apocalypse." He said. I scooted back to sit next to him. As the sound of chaos raged out of our little bubble of safety, I looked down at our hands. Sitting right next to each other, just a hair's breath away from each other. My eyes traveled up the bulging sleeve of his trench coat to his overlarge ears and finally to the grim countenance I had seen on a few occasions at town parties. He was a mystery, like the shack his brother ran. Stan had not aged as well as Ford, and it showed too prominently when they were put together. My heart suddenly sped up again when I realized that Ford Pines actually looked really attractive at this moment. He caught me staring, but said nothing, resting his arms on his propped up knees. I slid my feet to my side and leaned my head on his shoulder. He didn't move away, so I wrapped one arm around his. As I paused, wondering if he would pull away from me, he shook off my arm by leaning back. As I pulled away, he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I could feel his warmth, his steady strength, around me. My heart started thumping again when he spoke.

" I know it's pretty scary right now, but it'll be alright. I have a plan." As the words sank in, I looked up at him, into his eyes through the cracked lenses of his glasses.

"I wasn't thinking about that," I said and leaned in closer. His face flushed as I was inches away. He backed off and looked away.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you're thinking," I said nothing, reaching up and cupping his cheek, turning him back to face me. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his face grew even redder.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Stammered. I leaned in and kissed him. It felt like an electric shock sparked through my body. I heard Stanford Groan as he leaned in. apparently, he had felt it too. Suddenly he pulled away, his face flushed and a drop of sweat running down his face.

"This- this isn't right," he said, avoiding my gaze. "I'm old enough to be your father, your grandfather even." I let out a bitter laugh. I pushed him back, swinging my leg over his knees and straddling him.

"We could both die at any time. What's a couple of minutes of fun going to do but make the end better?" I didn't let him answer, kissing him again. He let out a low rumble as he deepened the kiss. He rested his hands on my hips, the heat almost burning. As our tongues played with each other, a tingling warmth spread from my chest to my crotch. I pulled away just enough to take off my t-shirt, blushing at the astonished look on Ford's face. Before getting too embarrassed, I reached behind me and pulled off my bra. His eyes grew even wider and I felt him harden, hi hands trembling. I looked away, almost covering myself when I felt his hand tentatively cup my left breast. I bit my lip as he gently massaged it, rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger. As he explored my chest let out a pleasurable sigh. I was thinking it couldn't get better when he leaned in and took one in his mouth. I nearly let out a scream of ecstasy, holding it back so hard it came out as a squeak. He teased and tested my responses, ever the scientist until I was panting with need. His lips traveled from my breasts to my neck, hitting the sweet spot that made me moan, all the while fumbling for the zipper to his trousers. He used his body weight to leverage me to the floor of v the truck, his whole body pressed to mine as he finally freed himself from his pants. Wiggled a little as I pulled my panties off halfway, not wanting him to have enough time to change his mind. He helped me, the pair dangling from my right ankle as he resettled himself and entered me slowly. I arched my back as he filled me, my toes curling at the sensation. He starts to move slowly, picking up the rhythm of my hips. His breath is more and more erratic as he starts muttering to himself, formulas and equations. I'm about to ask him what it means when he hits a certain spot within me that makes me gasp and shudder throughout my whole body, he groans and picks up the pace, hitting that spot again and again. Hot waves of pleasure roll over me as the pressure builds. I grip his arms as he goes ever faster.

"Ford…uh, St-Stanford...!" Whatever I said afterward became unintelligible as I orgasm. He continues, shuddering and thrusting faster when he finishes. He collapses on top of me, both of us sweaty and exhausted. Ever so slowly, he takes himself out and rolls off. He produces a handkerchief and hands it to me, an offering.

"I'm sorry that was so fast." He mumbles. "I've only ever done that once before, in college."

"I t was fine," I said, blushing. I didn't want him to know that it had actually been the best I'd ever had in my life. There was a thumping sound outside. We scrambled to get ourselves presentable when a boy in a blue trucker hat clutching a case crawled into our hiding place. I had gotten my shirt in time when he ran to Ford.

"Grunkle Ford, I got that case from the tree bunker that you wanted!" he said, shaky and nervous. Ford nodded and took the case from him.

"Very good Dipper. Now, we have to get up to the bell tower in town." He turned back to me while I readjusted my hastily put on clothes. "I have to go now, you'll be safe here until I return, hopefully with this mess taken care of." We stared at each other, an awkward silence between us.

"Be safe." I finally managed. He nodded and took off, the boy named Dipper in tow.


End file.
